Amir is sorting his stamp collection. He made a chart of the fraction of stamps from each country in his collection. $\dfrac{7}{12}$ of Amir's stamps are from either Morocco or Spain. Country Fraction of stamps France $\dfrac{1}{3}$ Spain $?$ Morocco $\dfrac16$ Slovenia $\dfrac{1}{12}$ What fraction of Amir's stamps are from Spain?
Explanation: To find the total fraction of the stamps that are from Spain, we need to subtract. $\frac{7}{12}$ $\frac{1}{6}$ $?$ Stamps from Morroco & Spain Morocco stamps Spain stamps $\dfrac{7}{12}} - {\dfrac{1}{6}} = {\text{ Stamps from Spain}}$ Our denominators need to be the same so we can subtract What is the least common multiple for the denominators $12}$ and ${6}$ ? The least common multiple of $12}$ and ${6}$ is ${12}$. $\dfrac{{1}\times2}{{6}\times2} = {\dfrac{2}{12}}$ Now, we can subtract our fractions. $\dfrac{7}{12}} - {\dfrac{2}{12}} = \dfrac{7} - {2}}{12} = {\dfrac{5}{12}}$ $\dfrac{5}{12}$ of Amir's stamp collection comes from Spain.